dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MASTER POKEMON
¿¿¿!!!Como te has Enterado¡¡¡¡??? Estas en la Pagina de Discusión de un Gran usuario.....Si no dejas un mensaje..............¡¡¡TE APARECERAN PUROS MAGIKAPS NIVEL 1!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.pngViejas discusiones: *Archivo:Charizard_mini.png Hasta el 15 de Agosto de 2010 *Archivo:Tyranitar_mini.png Hasta el 1 de Octubre de 2010 Hola a todos si me quieres contar algo hazlo aquiArchivo:Sonreir.pngArchivo:Yea.gif Archivo:Trainer_Card,MP.pngNo me preguntes mi codigo ;) Y recuerda,mi tyranitar esta cuidando por si hazes vandalismo 300px Re: Ciencia Los tienes aquí. Sin contar con que no he revisado lo que ha creado/modificado desde que le dejé el aviso. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 15:26 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Blog Mejor te digo por acá, porque D€r€k tiene razón. Pero si yo pongo el .___. es por el emoticon, que no me lo pasaste tú, y ya me copiaste (ñaka) <_< Saludos xD. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? En PKMN 16:38 1 oct 2010 (UTC) :Yo no dije que era mio ._. otros lo hicieron, eso es algo muy diferente además eso no tiene que ver nada con lo que te dije ._. --'Franco B.' Dime En PKMN 16:48 1 oct 2010 (UTC) : : Gracias Espero verte pronto en erl club de las 2000 ediciones ;) Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 02:52 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Gracias :D la tort... WTF se la comieron D: T.T Saludos y gracias. --'''Franco B. Dime En PKMN 16:16 2 oct 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. --'Franco B.' Dime En PKMN 00:12 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Plagio o buen articulo e ahi el dilema. Hola, MP quiero que veas Giga impacto por si sea plagio o ¿no?. [[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'y ¿Que Dices?']] 20:02 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Por haber conseguido 2700 y pico ediciones. ¡Sigue así, men!--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 13:23 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Muchas gracias, tú tampoco vas mal con las ediciones :D Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:46 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda? Ayuda? ayuda en que?Emmanuel.5 22:14 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Emmauel.5 Espera no perdon ya te etendi si te referias a la novela q es lo q me imagino porfavor see ayudame y si te referias a otra cosa a q t referiasEmmanuel.5 23:03 4 oct 2010 (UTC)Emmanuel.5 3000 ediciones :D Enhorabuena, vaya, el llegar a estas ediciones se ha puesto de moda xD. Sigue así, que vas muy bien º3º Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 01:17 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Me parece que te voy a joder una de tus metas.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 16:42 8 oct 2010 (UTC) PBD <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 20:53 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo Perdona por la tardanza pero... VegaDark te resto tiempo de bloqueo, no sé por cuando, que no sé nada más, solo se que te restó, no sé ni por cuanto ni nada por el estilo. Bueno... cuanto tiempo te queda lo puedes ver editando, eso es todo y denara por todo. Saludos. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 09:05 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Felichitates Al parecer, te han retirado el bloqueo. ¡Qué bien! Ahora podré fastidiarte (XD).--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 13:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) sii graciias ^^ Y de paso participa en LA(O NOMBRE FUTURO XD) 17:36 18 oct 2010 (UTC)17:36 18 oct 2010 (UTC)17:36 18 oct 2010 (UTC)~ SI pero debes conseguir 4.000 puntos sino no podras SOℓσ Tнe Bєst♪!! 17:28 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Cambio de URL ¡Hola! Pronto PKMN cambiará de URL y por favor, vota si estas a favor o en contra Foro:Cambio de URL --''Th€ ɔαRκ''' '[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Questiøns?]] 'Cømмεn7s' 12:48 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Equipo 2 Si es posible usa el #if, por favor. Y si puedes también con la plantilla:tipo. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' '«ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂»' 23:03 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ejejeje perdona que te moleste de nuevo, pero con la Plantilla:Estrategia hay un problema, es ese cuadrado negro, debo informarte que '''ese es el único error'. No es necesario otro cambio de momento, pero quería saber si lo podrías quitar, porque yo no sé oh gran sabio de las plantillas U_U. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 16:25 27 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Si no pones eso en la disc. de solicitudes, varios se irán contra mí. Es verdad, esa frase que me tiene aburrido que "yo tengo el poder". Pero aveces el poder te falla, como están los casos de golpes de estado, o le que le hicieron a Andres, casi todos están de acuerdo -yo no- pero se llega a dar, so please si qui'eren' que se de eso coloca la solicitud, yo mismo no lo haré. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:26 30 oct 2010 (UTC) :::M.K la lo puso -.-. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:37 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PBD Saludos.--M (talk) ''HELP''!! SmashPedia 17:55 5 nov 2010 (UTC) RE Vale me equivoqué, no ví como ayudabas. Te lo mereces sin ningún problema ahora que veo lo que haces. Bueno, espero que te hagan administrador. Un consejo: Los primeros meses de dialgapedia shiny, alecran,etc. contribuían un montón, hasta que les hicieron admin.(por suerte shiny volvió a editar). Yo no paré de editar cuando me hicieron admin., y espero que tú tampoco pares. Solo te aviso porque te da sensación de que ya lo tienes todo y sin darte cuenta no editas. Ah, por cierto, ¿me puedes ayudar en una cosa?: Vega Dark en lo del wiki del mes dijo que PKMN tiene esbozos y me he empezado a dar cuenta, como a lo mejor no estás ocupado, me gustaría que me ayudaras a borrar esbozos como los estadios(no se editan desde marzo, pero los borré yo).--Archivo:Sazandora_icon.gif''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''Queštiøns?]] -'1мρøяtαиt' 'Archivo:Sazandora_icon.gif' 12:47 7 nov 2010 (UTC) a si A cierto lo bulbasaur ¿no? pues se veía mal y planeo llenar ese espacio con etimología o cosas así, fue un error porque después vi que no había articulo de Pokémon inicial y decidí hacerlo --Anonimo (no Pokefanmati) 19:34 9 nov 2010 (UTC) si me di cuenta era un error del del archivo interno como lo colocaron al revés a paresia que no exsistia pero corregí eso. --Anonimo (no Pokefanmati) 19:45 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Te felicito porque ahora eres administrador, quisiera pedirte un gran favor, por favor retira ese odioso mensaje de MediaWiki:Clearyourcache ya que andres dejo el wiki. Saludos. --Dark ¿Algo que decir? 21:13 10 nov 2010 (UTC) :Gracias pero sería mejor que pusieras: Consulta primero con los Administradores porque Pokemon Shiny no estará muy disponible. Saludos. --Lord of Dark ¿Algo que decir? 21:24 10 nov 2010 (UTC) RE OK. PD: Felicidades por tu ascenso.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 13:37 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Creéme, si pudiera editaría. El internet me va superlento, solo me va bien en xat.com y otras páginas, pero a la hora de editar nada. Tu discusión me ha tardado en cargar 10 minutos. Y además, las imágenes no me cargan.--[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 13:53 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Re Hago lo que puedo, puedes ver que no me da tiempo a casi nada. '<>~'''<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 14:50 14 nov 2010 (UTC) BUENAS NOTICIAS¡¡ ¿Estas enfadado por lo del xat? Pues la verdad que el xat sigue. Debes poner tu estilo en el nuevo, no en monobook, y luego hazes click en este link y busca el xat --''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 14:39 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Tema ¿Qué pasó con el tema? No querías cambiarlo... Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' '«C.C.P»' 16:36 19 nov 2010 (UTC) RE Por orden: Si, no, no y no.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 19:07 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Fuerte de las batallas Hey Master k tal? Yo bn, oye por cierto te escribía para k te pasaras por el Fuerte de las Batallas y si kieres t unes. Un saludo,Arasero01 19:24 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Pues no sé, creo que sería mejor si ponemos "novela destacada". Porque sino se parecería mucho a WikiDex. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «C.C.P» 00:34 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Te gustaría participar en un evento?? Hola, Mater Pokémon, soy Darkpakia administrador de Zona Pokémon(http://zonapalkia.blogspot.com/) y mañana día 7 de diciembre celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra página, y repartimos un mágnifico Deoxys a nivel 100 con los siguientes stats: EO: Zn Pkm Habilidad: Presión Movimientos: Sentencia, Golpe Umbrío, Corte Vacío y Distorsión. Stats: PS: 241 Atq: 396 Def: 76 Atq esp: 459 Def esp: 76 Vel: 399 Objeto: sin objeto Eston son los horarios: Hora y fecha del evento: Fecha del evento: día 7 de diciembre de 2010 Lugar: Chat Zona Pokémon (el chat se colocará en la página principal del blog) Hora: 18:00 horas pm en España 11:00 horas am en Mexico Hora de finalización: 19:00 horas pm en España 12:00 horas pm en Mexico Darkpalkia 14:38 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Por cierto mi código de amigo es 3438-6558-8401 El evento será Wi-fi en el chat que esta en la página principal, así que nos vemos mañana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 2 cosas 1. ¿Por qué renombras las imágenes? ¿No habíamos quedado todos en que si se crea con un nombre se le deja? 2.Abagoora ya estaba creado aquí, pero como el tuyo tiene más información, borrare Abaguora. --[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 19:20 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Te explico: quedamos en que los nombres se quedarían como estaban, si se crean con el nombre en japonés, se deja (Urugamosu), y si se crea con otro parecido, (Ulgamoth) se deja[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 15:02 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Respecto a mejorar la actividad.. Hace unas semanas pusiste en las discusiones de muchos usuarios que teníamos que volver a la actividad de antes. Es verdad tenemos que volver a la actividad que teníamos antes. Yo solo no puedo, como ves, he editado todo el día, domino la Wiki Actividad hoy día 11 de diciembre. Nadie edita y es '''SÁBADO', excepto DarkRayoX, que hizo unas cuantas ediciones. Debemos encontrar gente activa. Y tú también edita, que si pones el mensaje ese de recuperar la actividad debes tener en cuenta que también debes editar''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм' 19:41 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagen Acabo de encontrar una imagen mal nombrada (no tiene el guión bajo entre el nombre del Pokémon y el NB) Te pido que la renombres, es esta ------> Archivo:SeadraNB.png Saludos Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, 13:32 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo que tu no sabes de MP La novela ``Lo que tu no sabes de MP´´ es la página más huerfana de PKMN. A ser posible, intenta continuarla [[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'Rεcυρεяαtiσn'-'Vεяy imρσяtαnt' 14:40 14 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver, de esto deberías de haberte dado cuenta antes. Las demás evoluciones de Evee tenían también esa cateegoría, pues entonces decidí ponerselas a las demás. Yo aquí hago lo que la mayoría hace, si no, los sprites de Black y White no los subiría con ese nombre (NB)[[User:Alvarodarkray|''Th€ ɔαяκ]]'-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'Rεcυρεяαtiσn'-'Vεяy imρσяtαnt' 14:47 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Bot Sin problema. Pídelo al staff. '<>~'''<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 19:05 14 dic 2010 (UTC) weefa Cómo que es caca?! Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 19:49 14 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Shut The Fuck Up!! Espera a que coja el cúter. Te vas a enterar... Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 15:30 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Te puedo ayudar con las galerias de sprites? :3 (???) King... [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'Yes?']] 20:31 20 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:ewo ewo haber dicho eso (?) y ya sabia lo del vandalismo y/o spam ewe PD: No lei el cuadro azul de bienvenida (?) King... [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'Yes?']] 20:51 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Galería de sprites Veo que la plantilla en verdad es importante (owo), pero creo que si en algún caso faltan unas imágenes (toma como ejemplo Fausto) se debería copiar la plantilla, pero en su forma de contenido, para que se vea más estético. Saludos y buen trabajo. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' d†sc. 21:25 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro! Me encantaria gracias x3 y ponme un Bulbasaur e-e [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 01:16 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Copa de España/Latinoamérica ¡Saludos! Te avisamos de la celebración de las Copas de España y Latinoamérica. Podrás participar en la Copa de España si eres español, y en la de Latinoamérica si eres latinoamericano. Ganarás fabulosos premios, y si quedas primero, podrás jugar la Supercopa. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 11:59 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Plantilla.... Me gustaria a tipo aviso como la plantilla de inactivo de bordes azules y color rojo Archivo:Groudon_icon.gifPara ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Groudon_icon.gif 20:52 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Hey you! ¡Yes, you! Tienes el Animal Crossing DS??' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG ¡Leer esto! Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 18:07 31 dic 2010 (UTC) : Porque yo también, y quiero conectarme a Wi-Fi.--' Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG ¡Leer esto! Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki ' 19:26 31 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Explícate, que no entendí ni un mierdajo :P Agente Vicho Archivo:Gloria_Ball.pngTe leo aquí. 23:59 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Eliminacion de comentarios ¬¬ Me has echo un favor quitando los comentarios de mi blog, lo hubiera echo yo si me huebiera acordado.--[[User:Elite angel 51 | '''The Angel']] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | No llores, reflexiona]] 18:33 18 ene 2011 (UTC) :Es, de verdad.[[User:Elite angel 51 | The Angel]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | No llores, reflexiona]] 14:29 19 ene 2011 (UTC) YO.png Hola MP. Sería mejor que la imagen Yo.png que tienes en tu página de usuario le cambiaras el nombre por mirador puente o algo así, para que la imagen sea más descriptiva, porque podrá ser usada en algún artículo de información y no creo que esté bien poner yo.png en un artículo de información. La cambiaré cuando me des permiso.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 15:22 23 ene 2011 (UTC) JODER A ver, un trabajador italiano de la compañía Game Freak en Europa ha revelado todos los nombres para Europa, América y Oceanía. ¡¡Así que no cambies el nombre de Kyurem a Kyuremu!!Th€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ' 20:08 30 ene 2011 (UTC) OK novela claro, en cual en el caso de ser la de jerry y mario dime como te llamas y qu pokémones quires (debes tener un mudkip o un pikachu) Pokéinvestigador 00:05 31 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué querías hacer MP...? Has hecho múltiples cambios en el Mediawiki, y no estoy en contra de ello. Pero también has modificado cosas más básicas; como el diseño de las licencias, no quiero recibir un bah por parte tuya, por favor. Trata de mantener ambas cosas; tus cambios; y lo que teníamos antes. Saludos. --'F®āɳ€○ ↑4' d†sc. 02:03 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, no hay problema... Pero arregla eso, por favor. --'F®āɳ€○ ↑4' d†sc. 19:13 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Jjaja, estaba cotilleando en discusiones y vi el enlace a la página de sprites NB en alemán. Gracias por dejarla.Th€ ɔαяκ - ¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ' 16:13 6 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ups, perdón, no sabía que se iba a repartir un Darkrai.--''Th€ ɔαяκ - ''¿Φρεγυντασ?- Pяεmiσs PKMN - 4 de Mαяzσ 13:52 7 feb 2011 (UTC) PKMN:Corporación Hola. Ya puedes ver los cambios hechos en la página de la corporación. En caso tengas algo que agregar, o estés en desacuerdo en algún punto, avísame, por favor. Saludos. --'F®āɳ€○ ↑4' d†sc. 00:55 7 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe Hola MP. Quería pedirte que hagas una imagen como esta: http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:VS_Cilan-Chili-y-Cress.gif, pero con las imágenes de los dos últimos lideres que salen acá: http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:L%C3%ADderesGimnasioKanto. Por favor, Emepe :3. Saludos. --'F®āɳ€○ ↑4' d†sc. 23:58 14 feb 2011 (UTC) traslado de codigo de amigo lo puedo poner ayi Emmmm Hola MP. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con Jonpok? He visto 2 ediciones suyas y todas son plagio. Pero es plagio puro, de copiar y pegar. A copiado y pegado en Battle Revolution y en XD:Tempestad Oscura.--Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 19:12 4 mar 2011 (UTC) plagio oye explicame que devo haser para que no me bloqueenjonpok 03:35 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye... Umm... me sigue dando risa lo que escribí en solicitudes de rango. Échale un ojo xD ♫\/↓©lרø®êڷǍ♫ Te leo aquí. ~ ¡Felices ediciones! ~ 14:34 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Master en la novela aventuras en la región de Sinnoh. Claro que eres tu menso. Ice los nombre en honor a algunos usuarios que conosco cono Alvarodarkray, Paco, Franco, Zeledi, tu, El vicho, Shiny y yo.Juan Carlos - ¿Quieres algo? Publica en mi discucion. 18:32 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Re NO, no me lo he preguntado, pero a todo el mundo le pasa, tienen muchos deberes y tienen que estudiar. Después de llegar de la escuela y antes d ecomer edito un poco y de ahí saco mi tiempo, porque después toda la tarde la tengo ocupada.--Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 12:50 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola hola MASTER POKEMON, actualmente me encuentro realizando los artículos de los episodios de Pokémon, un usuario me ha dicho que para crear alguna plantilla nueva debo contactar contigo y aquí lo hago. Verás en los episodios hay una sección que dice "entradas Pokédex" en ella quiero ver la posibilidad de poner una plantilla pequeña, en la que en la izquierda muestre la foto del Pokémon de la que se esta realizando la descripción (desde la Pokédex del anime) que será para ponerla en ambos doblajes (España y latinoamerica), osea que tenga un espacio suficiente para poner ambas descripciones. seria eso. atentamente gracias por la acogida de esta idea. saludos--Ratzilla 22:50 6 abr 2011 (UTC) pequeño problema xD el problema es que......... yo no se hacer plantillas xDDDD, alguna ayuda entonces para comenzar el trabajo xDDD seria genial D: digo para crearla o tratar de crearla, que debo usar, algun programa no se... ayudame ^^--Ratzilla 00:09 7 abr 2011 (UTC) coment jajament hey tio lo de magikarp ya no lo digas es k yo no tengo los juegos pero e jugado a salvar el laboratorio del profesor oak escogiendo un charmander por que se que me apareceria un bulbasaur al nivel 8 como un malvado pokemon,despues juge pokemon 2 the reveng in another journey,elegi un cyndaquil para evitar al chikorita y me puse a cargar por que el chikorita evoluciono,aun eso le venci,despues juge pokemon 3 a new journey and bad boys,donde elegi un torchic le entrene y venci al jefe screptile,despues juge pokemon 4 revenge and more revenge,donde elegi un chimchar que evoluciono a monferno,y venci al jefe torterra de nivel 100*que raro*y al final juge pokemon 5 new pokemons and new revenge,donde elegi un tepig y lo comberti en emboar,que vencio a un serperior shiny que era ayudado por sus hijos ya evolucionados servine,me puse muy contento,y recuerda que esto es un juego de pokemon para wii*mas raro que vencer al torterra*,si quieres comprarlos estan agotados,como lo estas leyendo,AGOTADOS.seguro querias comprarlos pero es k si se agotan se agotan y no se puede impedir sin no comprarlos,era facil pero no duro,lo siento pero ya no los puedes jugar hasta que vuelva a salir a la venta,todos salieron a la venta a mis 10 años.cuanto a pasado es k tengo 20 quiero ayudar aqui y ahora es imposible que vuelvan a salir,me encantan las pokenovelas pero eso ya es otro tema que no estamos hablando,bueno me voy a leer la aventura legendaria ||. shikilick 12:31 10 may 2011 (UTC) Tu tocayo Has visto a MK?No lo veo de hace tiempo. Archivo:Rayquaza_icon.gifArchivo:Kyogre_icon.gifArchivo:Groudon_icon.gif Para ver quien soy Usuario Discusión:DarusinArchivo:Regirock_icon.gif| Para hablar conmigo ''' 'Archivo:Registeel_icon.gif'Descubre a los regis'Archivo:Regice_icon.gif'Mi blogArchivo:Giratina_original_icon.gif'Archivo:Icono_Dialga.gifArchivo:Palkia_icon.gifBB 16:51 31 may 2011 (UTC) Te ofrezco... Quieres que te mejore la imagen de Mundo misterioso equipo de rescate amarillo?.Respondeme en mi discusion. User:Master Riolu • [[User talk:Master Riolu|'''Entediste?]] ' Pide y Encuentra Veo que vuelves a editar Me alegro de ello, la comunidad necesita más gente. ¿Vuelves a luchar también? Lo digo por si te interesa el torneo que acabo de crear. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta :) [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 20:39 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Será de 5ª generación. Si quieres, puedo conseguirte el team que me pidas para que puedas luchar por ds. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 11:30 10 ago 2011 (UTC) RE:Guerra de Bone Breakers Álvaro, Santi, Alán, Isma y yo. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 19:30 11 ago 2011 (UTC) RE Si me dejas los datos del team que quieres, yo te lo consigo y te lo paso. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 17:30 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Puedo mañana. Mañana podré, no te alejes de facebook. Vichoreja Te leo aquí. ~ ¡Felices ediciones! ~ 02:39 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Me di cuenta que las cosas aqui no funcionan como wikidex,mas que ya estoy harto de esa wiki,pero traslade mi usuario xq me daba flojera hacer otro totalmente nuevo :D por eso lod eje asi,peor lo estoy arreglando xq quedo asqueroso,au nque no vine al wiki x eso si no tambien para ver como era y mejorarla,ya que vi que esta un poco incompleta :/.Cualquier cosa que necesites,o ayuda solo,o si hay un problema con algo que hize decime,yo ya estoy orientado bastante en wikia ya que administre algunas wikis,x mucho tiempo. RedCharizard [[Especial:Contributions/Tardrraise|'Contribuciones']] DiscusionArchivo:Charizard_mini.gif RE Directamente, no se me ve ningún Pokémon en Cheren, pero he comprobado que no es ningún error de la plantilla equipo, ya que no han habido ediciones en ella. [[Clan Bone Breakers|'BB]] [[User:DarkRayoX|'''DarkRayoX]] '-' [[User talk:DarkRayoX|'¿Alguna duda?']] '-' [[¡Aventuras en Pokoloseum!|'Mi novela']] link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0&feature=related 07:50 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola hola querria sabes si podria editar en tu wiki giratina wiki Kanon96 13:10 20 ago 2011 (UTC)kanon96Kanon96 13:10 20 ago 2011 (UTC) hai ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo? soy nuevo ^^ PD:¿ me ayudas con mi pagina de usuario? gandArchivo:Groudon_NB.png¿algun problema? 22:58 29 ago 2011 (UTC) hai me haces una firma ^^ →®©•«†»™←Archivo:Groudon_mini.gifArchivo:Groudon_NB.png¿?Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.png 20:45 2 sep 2011 (UTC) hai pues... en el nombre que salga deidara y que explote una bomba y salga gand y para mi discusion dos signos de interrogacion →®©•«†»™←Archivo:Groudon_mini.gifArchivo:Groudon_NB.png¿?Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.png 10:35 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Pues Estoy bastante ocupado con el torneo, cuando tenga un hueco te aviso. [BB]El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 16:44 9 sep 2011 (UTC)